


sky above (flames within)

by arashianelf



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crossover, M/M, Multi, around 7YL after events in the manga, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: The strongest sky in Korea meets with the strongest sky in Japan and Italy.   kyoya stands in a corner of the room and yoongi joins him, standing a safe, comfortable distance away, the clouds saying nothing to each other, except: "we're sparring later. all six of us." kyoya's eyes gleam predatorily at the hidden invitation. "hn."edit: currently undergoing a re-write. will update this with the new one once that's done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BTSxKHR crossover. Hope you guys enjoy! You might need to have some prior knowledge of KHR before this ^^;;

a resounding crash echoes throughout the apartment, which is quickly followed by a yell. "seokjin-hyung! joonie broke the fridge door!"

seokjin closes his book with a sigh, bookmarking his spot, before following the constant apologies to the kitchen. namjoon is wringing his hands while yoongi silently appears with the toolbox and gets to work, and hoseok is standing by namjoon, making sure he doesn't wreck anything else.

"the fridge door? really, joonie? you're not even a storm," he eyes the blonde exasperatedly, and namjoon exclaims, "i didn't mean to, hyung! all i wanted was to grab an apple..." he trails off, sulking visibly. seokjin sighs in fond exasperation at his lightning, hoseok patting his back sympathetically.

he turns his attention to his cloud as he lets his sun comfort namjoon, watching as yoongi frowns, rummaging through the toolbox. he comes up with one screw, and sighs before wispy purple flames shine from his hands, there one moment, gone the next.

yoongi drops the handful of screws in their rightful compartment, before methodically fixing the door back to the main body of the fridge. the front door clicks open as three bodies stumble their way into the apartment, laughing and chattering loudly, before coming to a halt in front of the kitchen.

"what did joonie-hyung break this time?" jimin says, stuck behind the two taller boys, unable to see what's going on. "the fridge door," jeongguk replies slowly, and jimin's mouth drops open.

he shoulders his way forward, the storm and mist letting him through to take in the mess that is the fridge. he slowly makes his way to namjoon, accepting a kiss from seokjin on the crown of his head as he passes the sky, and sidles up to namjoon's side, already pulsing rain flames in his direction.

seokjin walks the few steps to bring his storm and mist into a loose hug, releasing them after a while as the familiar feeling of their flames harmonising thrums throughout their bodies.

"how was school?" he smiles at them fondly after they greet him with kisses on both cheeks. "boring as usual," jeongguk complains, "and i have so much work to do over the weekend." seokjin walks back into the kitchen, hugging yoongi briefly in thanks as he listens to jeongguk and taehyung go on about their day, the mint-haired man straightening after making sure the door is firmly in place and functioning normally.

seokjin opens the fridge to take out the ingredients to make sandwiches for seven people, placing them onto the counter. behind him, jeongguk is sitting on the island, swinging his legs lightly while taehyung leans against him. hoseok, namjoon and yoongi leave the kitchen, the 94-line sitting close together on the couch and yoongi slumping into his armchair.

jimin joins the two youngest in telling seokjin about their day in school as seokjin assembles the sandwiches, jimin helping him by taking out seven plates. that earns jimin a quick kiss in thanks, as seokjin sets the sandwiches onto the plates.

taehyung goes to call everyone back in for food, and then all seven of them are spread out around the kitchen, munching on the sandwiches and chatting mindlessly. after they're all done eating, hoseok and jeongguk do the dishes, as yoongi retreats back into his room aka his studio, while taehyung and jimin are corralled by namjoon and seokmin to do their work.

"don't forget we have that event over the weekend, so you have to try and finish your work by today," seokjin nags as hoseok and jeongguk emerge from the kitchen, having finished washing the dishes. jeongguk goes to retrieve his own work, and they all settle down to tackle the work they've been given for the weekend. namjoon and seokjin help out wherever they can, while hoseok acts as moral support.

seokjin eventually takes out his laptop to try and clear a few emails before he has to go back to work on monday - kim enterprises cannot run by itself, after all.

the next day finds the seven of them checking into one of the grand hotels owned by kim enterprises. the moment seokjin walks in with his six elements surrounding him like the overprotective sweethearts they are, everyone stands to attention.

they are quickly ushered through the check in process and showed to the top floor, reserved for the kim family's skies and their elements, and they settle in easily, having to do this every year.

it is, however, the first year that seokjin is going to appear with another title to his name other than young second-generation owner of the multi-millionare corporation kim enterprises. the title of strongest sky with a complete set of elements is a heavy one to carry, but seokjin carries it well. this year is also the year where the strongest sky in japan and italy is flying in to discuss an alliance, and seokjin is feeling the pressure to impress.

nevertheless, he keeps his calm and helps taehyung find his bowtie, getting hoseok to call reception when namjoon somehow manages to break the door of the showering cubicle, makes sure yoongi and jeongguk are presentable enough for the dinner event, praising jimin for always being prepared and helping him so much by keeping his nerves soothed, get dressed and make sure that the preparations for the event are running smoothly, all within the first four hours of checking into the hotel.

the seven of them are parts of a well-oiled machine, working seamlessly with each other to ensure that everything is perfect as soon as they themselves are sorted out, all dressed and ready to receive the large number of esteemed guests that will be pouring through the doors of this hotel in the next few hours and staying for the next day.

seokjin is always accompanied by at least one of his elements as they split up to make sure things are going smoothly, all of them trained in non-flame combat and well-versed in the art of fighting with their flames.

seokjin may be the strongest sky in korea, but his elements also contribute to that title. jimin, his rain, has such potent flames that when they first met in high school and harmonised the two of them managed to knock out the whole school, what with the sky aspect of harmony and the rain aspect of tranquility.

his cloud has the strongest flames recorded this side of seoul, and his name makes everyone that has fought with him quake in their shoes. for all that yoongi looks like a sloth, he packs quite a punch when angry. the fact that he has secondary storm flames does not help matters.

namjoon, his lightning, was the first one seokjin found and harmonised with. he comes from a line known for their pure lightning flames, and namjoon is the strongest flame user in the family tree yet.

hoseok is his sun, and exudes faint sun flames in his smile. he, together with jimin, work to make sure that seokjin doesn't stress himself out worrying about every little detail, and makes sure to keep namjoon from blaming himself too much every time he breaks something on accident, as well as allow yoongi to function around large crowds of people. his skills with and without his flames are unparalleled, and seokjin loves it when he dances with jimin and jeongguk.

taehyung, his mist, is one he took long to understand. his mist's mind works in weird ways, and he asks the weirdest questions. sure, seokjin tries to answer to the best of his ability, but that doesn't hide the fact that he sometimes has a convoluted way of thinking. he is, however, also one of the few mists in korea that can create solid illusions, making it difficult to discern whether they are real or not.

finally jeongguk, his storm. the youngest of their group of seven, and the last to harmonise with seokjin. his young age does not say a thing about his flames, which are already on par with the strength of hoseok's and the purity of namjoon's. add in the fact that he is a multi-flame user, and you have one of the strongest flame users you could ever have this side of the world.

before seokjin met jeongguk, he would have told you that it was impossible to have six flames running through your body. after meeting jeongguk, however, he has been enlightened to the error of his ways. the jeon family keeps to themselves, remaining as lowkey as possible, but they are one of the rare multi-flame families in the world, where every child born has the ability to carry up to six flames and wield them with ease as they grow older.

seokjin himself comes from a line of flame users known for their flames' strength, though seokjin is by far the strongest sky the family has seen for generations. together, all seven of them make a terrifying team, and it is a rare occasion in the two years that seokjin has stepped up to the position of ceo of kim enterprises that anyone dares to challenge him.

-

sawada tsunayoshi walks into the hotel with his seven guardians trailing behind him and reborn beside him, hayato and takeshi half a step behind him on his right and left respectively. even in the hotel lobby he can already tell that there are a lot of flame users present in the building.

leon twitches from his usual perch on reborn's fedora, and as hayato takes the lead and begins to converse with the receptionist in smooth korean, tsuna takes a step back and lets himself observe, taking in the various people in the lobby.

even as his right-hand man arranges for their rooms to be next to each other, tsuna observes as a mint-haired man makes his way behind the counter and speaks lowly to one of the staff, his hyper intuition telling him that this man, for some reason, is important, and that he should be wary and treat him with respect. the man's eyes flick up to meet his gaze, trailing behind him to take in his entourage, before he finishes speaking to the staff and answers a phone call, low voice echoing slightly

tsuna decides to ignore the man for now, turning to observe his guardians instead. kyoya looks one second away from attacking him; tsuna cringes and looks away quickly. mukuro and chrome are observing various people in the lobby, mukuro's face speaking of nothing but mischief. takeshi is alert, watching tsuna's back as hayato is occupied. ryohei is visibly restraining from shouting at the top of his lungs, and lambo is staring off into the distance lazily, one eye closed as usual. the mint-haired man makes his way out from behind the counter, and greets tsuna and reborn with a nod.

kyoya makes a sound of malcontent and tsuna bites back a shriek as the prefect makes to pounce on mukuro, who is subtly egging him on. just as the first tonfa is raised, the mint-haired man is there, gripping the tonfa tightly. "we would prefer if our guests not fight in the lobby. there is a time and place for everything, and you may fight in the privacy of your rooms, but not here," the man's low voice is barely loud enough for all of them to hear, and he releases the tonfa quickly, which is quickly kept by kyoya.

tsuna bows and quickly apologises on behalf of his guardians, but the man just waves him off, eyeing them. "we will meet well and proper in the evening, don vongola. until then." the man walks off after his words, leaving tsuna gaping at his retreating back. his head is quickly smacked by reborn, who immediately gives him a lecture on proper mafia boss decorum.

hayato finally finishes arranging the rooms to his satisfaction, and brandished the key cards at tsuna. "juudaime! we can go to our rooms and settle in now!" hayato quickly ushers them to their rooms, giving them their key cards.

kyoya has his own room, and ryohei is sharing with lambo. chrome will be sharing with mukuro, hayato with takeshi and tsuna with reborn. "the event requires that we arrive at six at the main ballroom. i expect all of you to be dressed and ready by five thirty," reborn relays, before they enter their rooms.

a few years after the curse has been broken, reborn remains by tsuna's side, holding the deep respect of all eight top-tier vongola personnel. the guardians indicate their acknowledgement before entering their rooms to get ready.

at six on the dot, the eight of them are walking the floor of the ballroom, talking amicably with anyone that approaches them. tsuna, having been through a brief refresher on who is who in the ballroom before he and reborn left their room to collect his guardians, greets every person with respect and wields his sky charm with subtle ease. a bell rings for every person that steps through the grand double doors that lead into the ballroom, and someone announces their names.

this time, at six o'clock on the dot, the bell rings as the doors are opened, and seven tall men stride in as the staff calls, "kim enterprises, kim seokjin. kim enterprises, min yoongi. kim enterprises, kim namjoon. kim enterprises, jung hoseok. kim enterprises, park jimin. kim enterprises, kim taehyung. kim enterprises, jeon jeongguk." tsuna and his guardians turn to observe the seven men that just stepped through the doors.

unlike tsuna and his guardians, who are wearing shirts that are the colour representative of their flame type with suit blazers, the seven of them are decked out in suits, the only thing indicating their flame type being their ties. without a word, the seven of them split up, going to greet each guest individually. reborn observes as the cloud of the strongest sky in korea shadows his sky silently, kim seokjin reaching back to pat him on the hip absentmindedly.

as tsuna and his guardians make their way around the hall, they pass by several of kim seokjin's guardians, who take one look at him and nod in respect before, diverting their attentions to some other guest, leaving their sky to greet him. tsuna observes them, realising that they're leaving him for last, taking a long, circuitous route around the ballroom.

it's a long while before tsuna sees kim seokjin making his way to him, the broad-shouldered man's guardians making their way to him from wherever they are in the ballroom. he stops a few paces away, greeting tsuna cordially. "tsunayoshi di vongola, yes?" his voice is just loud enough to be heard over the bustle of the crowd, but soft enough that others will struggle to discern his words.

tsuna nods, watching as the last of kim seokjin's guardians join the rest at his back. "call me tsuna. i thank you for the wonderful evening, mr kim." his korean isn't completely fluent yet, but reborn has beat enough into him that he can converse quite well in korean.

"call me seokjin, and that's no problem at all. would you prefer speaking in either of your home tongues, or will korean do fine? we are well versed in multiple languages, switching will not be a problem," mr kim, seokjin, says, and his voice is kind. tsuna smiles, and says, "korean will do just fine, thank you."

his guardians are quiet behind him, and reborn observes the entire process, eyes gleaming. seokjin tips his head at the ex-arcobaleno in respect, and reborn acknowledges him with a brief nod.

seokjin leads them to a separate room, where papers are laid out, ready for the brutal discussion that will be taking place. an alliance between vongola and kim enterprises, two of the most influential organisations in their respective countries, would go a long way in ensuring that peace is upheld between italy and korea, and partially, japan.

both tsuna and seokjin are aware of the fact that this alliance is one that some people want to stop at all costs, and hence neither of them are surprised when one of the other doors bursts open and a group of masked men rush in, rings already slotting into boxes.

it takes little to no time for kyoya to fling himself at the intruders, purple flames trailing in wisps from his tonfas, but tsuna is mildly taken aback to see one from seokjin's set of elements launching himself at the intruders as well, red flames lighting up his hands and feet as he proceeds to knock out intruders, one after another.

tsuna holds his other guardians back with a gesture, and watches as seokjin does the same to his own. he is, however, taken aback, when seokjin's storm's hands light up with a weird mixture of flames, and reborn's eyes gleam with intrigue. red mixes with green and purple, and as seokjin makes a soft noise, they return back to red, flaring visibly.

finally, the last intruders are beat into unconsciousness, and kyoya and seokjin's storm stand there, chests barely heaving to show that they had just fought off at least twenty intruders each. kyoya eyes the storm like he wants to pick a fight, and that's where tsuna puts his foot down.

"kyoya." "jeongguk." both the skies' voices ring out at the same time, and kyoya's tonfas go back into wherever he normally keeps them, while jeongguk, seokjin's storm, relaxes, ambling back to stand behind his sky.

"now that that is out of the way," seokjin says, mouth twitching in amusement, leaning forward in his seat, "shall we begin negotiations?"

tsuna smiles, and gestures for him to begin. "go ahead, seokjin-ssi."

(as seokjin and tsuna hammer out details with reborn's eagle eyes, the two sets of guardians eye each other, before hayato slowly asks jeongguk, "how did you get your flames to mix? i'm still figuring out how to synchronise my cloud and storm flames."

conversation quickly picks up after that, the elements bonding as much as they can with each other. kyoya stands in a corner of the room and yoongi joins him, standing a safe, comfortable distance away, the clouds saying nothing to each other, except: "we're sparring later. all six of us." kyoya's eyes gleam predatorily at the hidden invitation. "hn."

the ensuing battle between both sets of guardians after the last few details of the alliance have been settled has tsuna nursing a migraine at the amount of damages caused and seokjin laughing as they watch on from the sidelines with reborn. "wow, that's more damage then what i've had in a while."

"i'm sorry for all the damages caused, seokjin-ssi," tsuna says, even as he massages his temples.

"it's no problem at all, really. when i join my guardians in training, there's usually much more damage than this. it's not a big difference."

tsuna just groans.

when the damages does get to be too much, though, that's when the skies interfere.

kyoya calls all seven of them carnivores just before he leaves.

only yoongi, seokjin, and namjoon recognise the compliment for what it is, having researched and read up on the japanese cloud's mannerisms.)

(the alliance goes down in history as one of the most terrifyingly efficient and powerful alliances ever to be made. seokjin is unbearably proud of that fact.)


End file.
